Five Hundred TwentyFive Thousand Six Hundred
by The Emcee
Summary: A collection of random one-shots.
1. In Daylights

A/N: These are just little snidbits of random short stories. I hope you all like them. I own nothing, so don't sue me. Oh, and this has slash in it, so if you don't like then don't read. If you do like, then awesome. R&R. Enjoy!

**Five Hundred Twenty-Five Thousand Six Hundred Minutes**

_Five hundred twenty-five thousand moments so dear._

_Five hundred twenty-five thousand six hundred minutes._

_How do you measure, measure a year?_

_Seasons of Love, Rent_

**In Daylights**

Randy watched John, carefully studying him with his pale blue eyes. His best friend had been dumped by his boyfriend of three years about two months ago and it was still hard for him. Very hard. John Cena wasn't a man known to have many weaknesses, but Phil had always been one. And now, he was gone. For the best, in Randy's opinion. Phil was a great wrestler and an okay guy, but he wasn't the easiest person to please and satisfy, which made his relationship with John all the more difficult.

Sipping his coffee, he watched as John,s sad, forlorn eyes scanned the crowd at the coffee shop. When one of them needed some 'man time', they'd go hang out somewhere and talk. At first, Randy compared them to teenagers girls, but as he grew older, he realized that he needed this time just as much as John did, so the teasing stopped. But there had been very little talking going on and the Viper knew why. It was because John was still plagued, haunted, by Phil and he was in a dark place right now. Having some experience with this kind of thing, Randy knew that there wasn't much he could do but be there for John. Breaks, no matter how long one had been with their partner, were never easy, but time healed the wounds.

That being said, Randy could tell that John's wounds weren't healing. Not one bit. He couldn't say he blamed John for being a stubborn ass, though; his relationship with Phil had been the worst and best of his life. John had actually _tried_ to make it work with Phil, whereas with others he really didn't give two shits if it failed or succeeded. Not because John didn't care, but because that was just who he had been at the time. Phil changed that though, and if there was one thing Randy could thank him for, it was for maturing John, which was something he needed. But not like this. Randy desperately wished that it hadn't been like this.

Ever since the break up, John's been drifting. Drifting between two platforms: one of numbness and the other of depression. It frightened Randy, if he were being honest with himself. John was a bright, happy person. His light was as bright as the setting sun's and he inspired a lot of people. That light had faded into darkness ever since the break up and John hadn't been himself. To Randy, it was like the movie _Invasion of the Pod People_, but not nearly as funny.

"You know, I never understood it, Randy." Randy turned his head to the side and gave John a confused look.

"Never understood what, John-John?" John turned to him and Randy saw the same sadness and despair that had been plaguing John ever since Phil left.

"Why people seek out companions. No matter how hard you try to make a relationship work, it's not a garauntee. Even if it does work, death will eventually tear you apart." Randy thought for a moment then shrugged, sipped his coffee, and answered.

"You must have failed Group Dynamics, John." Randy chuckled and John gave him a faint smile. It wasn't the real deal of course, but it's the first smile Randy's seen on his best friend's face since Phil up and left.

"No, but I did sleep through a few lectures. Nothing too major, though." Randy nodded.

"People need people. Family, friends, lovers; we need some sort of companionship. If we don't have that, then we can't really function I guess." John sighed and turned back to look at the coffee shop. The rush hour customer traffic had dwindled and now only a few patrons were left.

"D'you think…d'you think there could be something wrong with me?" John looked back at Randy and the Viper sighed. Straightening up, he gazed at John and studied him for a moment.

"There's something wrong with everyone. No one's perfect and we all know that. There are too many different personalities for everyone to get along with. Too many diverse characteristics and shit like that. Makes it easy for there to be a lot wrong with people nowadays." John chuckled and Randy gave him a smile. He was happy to see that John was cheering up.

"You know..Phil was always so…" Randy watched as John tried to find a word to describe his ex.

"Demanding? Full of high standards? Bitchy?" John gave him a sad smile and nodded.

"All of the above. But I kind of loved that about him, y'know? It felt normal to me." Randy nodded, knowing exactly where John was coming from.

"Normalcy isn't something we get a lot of in this business. Let me ask you something John." Randy placed his coffee on the table.

"Sure, Randy. Ask me anything." Sometimes, Randy couldn't help but wonder if John was a bit too trusting of him. The last time the Cenation leader had told him that, they were drunk off their asses and Randy asked him if he prefered purple or pink panties. John's answer was pink. Figures.

"Looking back on your relationship with Phil, do you think it was all worth it? I mean, you guys had some pretty good times, but you had more bad times. The daylight in your relationship wasn't something that we all got to see. It was more like darkness." John stayed quiet for a few minutes before he shrugged and looked out the window of the coffee shop.

"You're right, Randy. Phil and I..we had a lot of bad days. Too many when compared to the good days. But whenever I think back on everything, I think it was worth it." John straightened up and turned back to Randy as he continued.

"I loved Phil, Randy. I still do. And I realize that we both had issues and still have issues. It's just going to take me some time to get through this. I mean, I was with the man for three years, Randy. That's my longest relationship to date." Randy gave John a soft smile.

"I know was, Johnny. Just like I also know that you'll find someone who will make you happy for a long time. If you give them the chance, that is."

Just then, Mike, Kofi, and Evan walked into the coffee shop, carrying bags and laughing. John turned and looked at them and Randy watched him. Kofi and Evan had always been John's friends and so had Mike, but as Randy watched John watch Mike, he could tell that there might have been more going on than just friendship. Grinning, he leaned back and folded his arms over his chest. When John looked back at him, he blushed with embarrassment and forced his body to face Randy.

"Sorry." Randy shook his head, still grinning.

"No need to be sorry, big boy. Just be sure to use a good pick up line."

John and Randy both laughed. Mike, Evan and Kofi made their way to their table, drinks in hand. As they pulled up chairs and started talking, Randy couldn't help but notice how most of John's attention seemed to be focused on Mike. Perhaps this was the start of something so much more than just friendship. Randy didn't know, but he was glad to see some of John's light returning to him. Lord knows that he needed it.


	2. In Sunsets

A/N: Thanks for all of the support! I'm so glad that you all liked the first chapter. Here's the second one. R&R. Enjoy!

**In Sunsets**

"I am so sorry. I am so...so sorry." Evan watched as Lori apologized to Shane, completely caught up in the show. Completely unaware that his boyfriend, Randy, was standing behind the sofa, drinking coffee and watching him.

"I cannot for the life of me see what you see in this stupid fucking show." Evan jumped a mile high when he heard Randy's voice. Heaving slightly, he turned and his brown eyes met with Randy's pale blue ones. The older man raised his eyebrow before walking around the sofa and plopping down beside Evan. Grabbing the remote from the coffee table, Randy changed the channel and immediately Evan began to protest.

"Why'd you change it, Randy? I was watching that? Turn it back! Turn it back! Please?" Evan cried and when that didn't work the high flyer tried to get the remote away from Randy. Since Randy's arms were longer, he didn't succeed and he sat there and glared at him.

"Randy. Why won't you turn it back? I was watching that show, damn it. Stop being a butt." Randy smirked a little, but he didn't relinquish the remote.

"Tell what's so damn interesting about a stupid show about the zombie apocaplyse. Seems pretty dumb and straight forward to me." Evan narrowed his eyes, a glare that could have only been learned from the Viper himself, and sat like an agitated cat starting at its master.

"It's not just about the zombies, which look fucking awesome by theway. It's about the characters." Randy's smirk dropped but he raised his eyebrow. Evan growled and crossed his arms over his chest.

"So? There are plenty of shows that are about characters. What's different about this one?" Evan sighed in frustration but he answered Randy's question anyway.

"It makes me think about a lot of things. Like, what if we had to go through the zombie apocalypse? Would we make it? Would our friends and loved ones? Would it change us? How would it change us? Would we be able to make it through and still be together? What if you died? What if I died? What would either of us do if one of us died and not the other? Even if we did find a group, would be make it for very long? See what I mean? It raises a lot of questions about what you'd do in a horrible situation that you couldn't change for the life of you."

Randy thought for a moment, long and hard about everything Evan had just said. Evan watched him as patiently as an agitated cat would watch him. If he had a tail, it's be thumping and moving all over the damn place. But he wasn't a cat, which sucked because it'd be so cool to have a tail. And he knew that there was a very strong possibility that Randy wasn't going to give him the remote back. Turning to look at the TV, Evan scowled. Stupid _Ice Road Truckers_.

"I guess you have a point." Randy stood up and tossed the remote onto the couch. Evan grabbed it and turned it back to his show, grinning happily.

"But after dark, your ass will be back in that bedroom, on our bed, naked as the day you were born, got it?" Evan turned to him, almost giving himself whiplash.

"But Randy. It's almost dark now." He pouted slightly, even though he knew that it had no affect on Randy whatsoever.

"Yeah and I'm going to shower. So, you'd better be back there, baby." With that, Randy went to the bathroom, leaving Evan alone with his zombies.

Huffing, Evan turned back to the TV and watched the remainder of the show, hearing the shower running in the background. After it was over, he turned the TV off, put the remote on the table and got up. Pulling his shirt off, he made his way back to their bedroom before tossing it on the floor carelessly. He pulled down his pants and boxers and stepped out of them just as Randy entered the bathroom, with only a towel in his hand, drying the remaining water off of his neck. His eyes raked over Evan's body before he tossed the towel aside and stalkered forward to his prey.

Their lips met in a rough, passionate kiss that left Evan's toes curling and sent tingles down his body. Even after five years together, Randy still made him feel like a teenage girl with just one kiss. His arms wrapped around Randy's neck, pulling him closer, and he squealed when he felt Randy picking him up and carry him over to the bed. Dumping him mercilessly onto their bed, Randy crawled on top of him, his eyes revealing the lust and passion he felt for the smaller man. They kissed again and Randy's hands began petting Evan's sides, stroking up and down in a loving caress. Breaking the kiss, Randy moved his lips to Evan's neck, kissing, sucking, and licking the flawless skin there.

"I'd kill them for you." Randy's voice made Evan blink, feeling slightly confused.

"Huh?" He felt more than heard Randy chuckle against his neck. The Viper raised his head and looked into his eyes.

"The zombies. If a zombie apocalypse actually happened, I'd kill them all for you. I'd do whatever it took to keep you alive and safe. I'd find us shelter, food, water, weapons…whatever we'd need. Just for you." Evan smiled up at him, a little lost for words. It wasn't every day that he heard Randy say things like that, but he always cherished the moments when he did.

"What about our group?" Randy barked out a laugh.

"Fuck them. They're not you. I'd kill them all if it meant keeping you alive and safe." Randy wa starting to sound like Shane, but Evan didn't mind. Shane may have been a little off his rocker, but he genuinely cared for Lori and Evan had to respect that.

"Even Daryl Dixon?" Randy grinned, looking very much like the intimidating Viper.

"Even Daryl fucking Dixon."

Randy dove back down for another kiss and the conversation ceased. As Randy touched and groped and kissed him, he couldn't help but feel a little bit smug that Randy had paid close enough attention to know the names of the characters. He'd have to tease him about it later, but for now, he would keep it to himself.


End file.
